Case Closed Summary
Personalities Nadja Abd el Farrag, Harry Aikines-Aryeetey, Andy Allo, Ariadne Artiles, Erica Ash, Farid Bang, Melissa Barrera, José Bastón, Spencer Beck, Karamo Brown, Robert Buchbauer, Sway Calloway, Jay Chandrasekhar, Tom Daley, Daniyar, Patrick Delaney, Chris D'Elia, Matthew Dixon, Sarah Kate Ellis, Diamanto Evripidou, Ben Feldman, Helene Fischer, Luis Fonsi, Ashley Frangipane, Andreas Frege, Megan Gailey, Nats Getty, Daniel Goodfellow, Gigi Gorgeous, Chris Gialanella, Isabella Gomez, Laura Halford, Matthew Hudson-Smith, Jesse Hughes, Karen Hunter, Jazz Jennings, Gus Kenworthy, Alexandra Kiroi-Bogatyreva, Sie Yan Koi, Kollegah, Kwan Dict Weng, Li Ying, Justina Machado, Joe Madison, Alice Merton, Carlos Miranda, Hari Nef, Jayde Nicole, Mishel Prada, Adam Rippon, Mike Royce, Nico Santos, Laetisha Scanlan, Micaela Schäfer, Jean-Jacques Sebbag, Paul Soter, Enid Sung, Brandon Stansell, Pamela Stewart, Blanca Suárez, James Sutherland, Aviva Taeidkashani, Katherine Uchida, Wang Shuang, Nafessa Williams, Noah Williams, Tim Worner and David Yurman Appearance summary * Cypriot gymnast Diamanto Evripidou was the Overall Photo Leader as of now with 80 photos all from Commonwealth games, before that Helene Fischer has 51 with Echo Award 2018 and Karlie Kloss has 50 with the Swarovski Times Square Celebration. * Tom Hiddleston was the Final Photo Leader of The Good Son as of now with 60 photos with the Seoul Premiere of "Avengers Infinity War". * This is Gigi Gorgeous' Second finale appearance since Pusong Wagas of Pusong Ligaw ** World number Five Halsey led the list with her 49th appearance. * Andy Allo, Tom Daley, Nats Getty, Enid Sung and James Sutherland is in the Appearance List for the First time with Three appearance each. ** Ariadne Artiles, Spencer Beck, Melissa Barrera, Karamo Brown, Sway Calloway, Jay Chandrasekhar, Sarah Kate Ellis, Diamanto Evripidou, Karen Hunter, Gus Kenworthy, Alexandra Kiroi-Bogatyreva, Joe Madison, Hari Nef, Jayde Nicole, Mishel Prada, Katherine Uchida, Nafessa Williams and David Yurman are appeared for the Second time. ** These Are the First appearance for Nadja Abd el Farrag, Harry Aikines-Aryeetey, Erica Ash, Farid Bang, Robert Buchbauer, Campino, Daniyar, Patrick Delaney, Chris D'Elia, Matthew Dixon, Helene Fischer, Megan Gailey, Chris Gialanella, Daniel Goodfellow, Laura Halford, Matthew Hudson-Smith, Sie Yan Koi, Kollegah, Kwan Dict Weng, Li Ying, Justina Machado, Alice Merton, Carlos Miranda, Mike Royce, Nico Santos, Micaela Schäfer, Jean-Jacques Sebbag, Wang Shuang, Brandon Stansell, Aviva Taeidkashani, Noah Williams and Tim Worner. * They are Eleven personalities are Not revealing their Birthdays as of now (Beck, Buchbauer, Danyar, Delaney, Gailey, Gialanella, Miranda, Prada, Santos, Sebbang, Stanssel, Stewart, N. Williams, Worner and Yurman), but Royce (1964) Dixon (1972), Sung (1994), Uichida (1997) and Koi (1999) Never revealed their Birthdate but their Birthyear. * Radio presenter Joe Madison was the Oldest person at , while the Youngest person was Australian gymnast Alexandra Kiroi-Bogatyreva at . * They are 68 unknown personalities (not include Hiddleston) 34 Female and 34 Male, Breaking Pusong Ligaw (26), Magpahanggang Wakas (27), The Greatest Love (31), Till I Met You (33), Langit Lupa (34), and The Better Half (67). * Alexandra Kiroi-Bogatyreva holds the distraction to be the longest name on the list with 24 also Jean-Jacques Sebbag is the longest first name with 11 but the Longest last name went to Kiroi-Bogatyreva with 15. * Chandrasekhar also sets record to be the Shortest First name with 3, but Li Ying has the shortest name with Six and Shortest surname with just Two. Category:Finale episodes